Minä vihaan sinua
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Japani on vierailulla Kreikan luona ja Turkki saapuu paikalle. Myös Ranska ilmestyy sekoittamaan soppaa ja aiheuttaa Kreikalle ja Turkille ongelman, josta on vaikea päästä eroon. GreecexTurkey


Disclaimer: hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himayuralle, eivät minulle.

A/N: Tämä on ensimmäinen Hetalia-aiheinen ficcini, ja itseasiassa myös ensimmäinen julkaistu ficcini. Joten olkaa lempeitä sille. Rakentavaa kritiikkiä saa antaa!

Honda Kiku oli tullut vierailulle ystävänsä Heracleen luokse, mutta Heracleen inhoksi myös Sadiq Adnan oli kuullut Hondan vierailusta ja saapunut ei miellyttänyt Heraclesta.

Hän inhosi Sadiqia, ja Sadiq inhosi häntä. Itseasiaasa he inhosivat toisiaan kahdesta syystä. Ensimmäinen syy oli se, että Kreikka oli kauan Turkin vallan alla. Ja toinen syy oli Honda. Heracleesta oli kyllä mukava jutella Hondan kanssa. He olivat samalla aaltopituudella. Mutta häntä ärsytti se, kuinka tuttavallisesti Sadiq, se ärsyttävä naamiopelle, jutteli Hondalle. Aina, kun Heracleella oli jotain kerrottavaa hänelle, Sadiq ilmestyi paikalle ja keskeytti, kuten tälläkin kertaa. Sadiq Adnan olikin toinen niistä kahdesta, joista Heracles ei missään tapauksessa pitänyt.

Toinen oli Francis Bonnefoy, joka oli myös saanut tietoonsa Hondan vierailun ajankohdan ja ilmestyi nyt toisten joukkoon, kutsumatta.

"Bonjour!" Francis tervehti iloisesti tietäen kuitenkin itsekin, että Heracles oli kaikkea muuta kuin iloinen hänen saapumisestaan.

Franciksesta oli aina ainoastaan harmia. Viimeksi kun hän oli käynyt Heracleen kotona kaikki oli ollut mullin mallin vielä viikko sen jälkeenkin, kun hän lähtenyt takaisin Ranskaan. Heracles mulkaisi Francista ja sanoi: "Älä koske mihinkään. Tällä kertaa"

Francis ei vastannut, hymyili vain. Honda käveli heidän luokseen.

"Adnan-san lähti jo", hän sanoi. Hymy levisi Heracleen kasvoille. Hän oli sanoinkuvaamattoman iloinen Sadiqun lähdöstä.

"Hienoa. Mennään!", Heracles sanoi ja työnsi Hondaa ruokasaliin. Francis seurasi heitä innoissaan.

'Tämähän saatta käydä mielenkiintoiseksi', hän ajatteli myhäillen.

Väärin.

"Mitä kummaa? Joko Heracles kuukahti?" Francis kysyi.

"Nukahti", Honda korjasi ja pyyhki suutaan.

"Voi raukkaa!" Francis naurahti huvittuneesti. "Pitäisiköhän hänet kantaa sänkyyn!"

"Ehkä niin on paras." Honda huokaisi ja vilkaisi nukkuvaa Heraclesta, joka näytti siltä, että olisi pudonnut hetkenä minä hyvänsä tuoliltaan.

Pian Honda ja Francis olivat siirtäneet tuhisevan Heracleen makuuhuoneeseen. Itseasiassa Hondalle tarkoitettuun makuuhuoneeseen, koska se oli lähempänä kuin Heracleen oma huone.

"Huoh! En uskonut hänen painavan noin paljon!" Francis puhisi.

Honda nyökkäsi ja katsoi sen jälkeen hetken Francista.

"Mi-mitä nyt!?" Francis hätkähti.

"Älä tee mitään... typerää. Minä menen kylpyyn", Honda sanoi ja vilkaisi vielä nukkuvaa Heraclesta, ennen kuin käveli pois.

Francis Bonnefoy myhäili itsekseen.

"Kun joku kieltää tekemästä jotakin, tekee välttämättä mieli tehdä jotain kiellettyä..."

"Hoi, Francis!" kuului Sadiqin huuto miehen kävellessä Francisin luokse. "Oletko nähnyt Hondaa?"

"Kas, Sadiq", Francis tokaisi. Silloin muuan idea syntyi hänen harmaissa aivosoluissa. Hän virnisti. "Voi, olen toki! Hän meni juuri nukkumaan!"

Francis osoitti etusormellaan huonetta, johon Heracles hetkeä aiemmin kannettiin.

"Ehkä hän ei ole nukahtanut vielä", Francis sanoi ovelana.

"Olisin vain halunnut antaa hänelle lokoumi-makeisia kotimatkalle, en muuta", Sadiq totesi, kuin aavistaen mitä Franciksen päässä liikkui.

"Vraiment, vraiment", Francis toisteli. "Sääli...Voi voi... Harmi..."

"Häh? Mikä nyt?"

"Honda-kun joutuu... Voi ei, voi ei!" Francis voihki. "Hän joutuu nyt nukkumaan aivan yksin! Pitänee pyytää Heraclesta seuraksi. Ma foi! Aivan, Heraclesta!"

"Hetkonen!"

Pelkkä ajatus Heracleesta ja Hondasta yhdessä inhotti Sadiqua.

"Mitä nyt, Sadiq?" Francis kysyi tahallisen hämmästyneesti. "Ahaa! Vai niin! Ymmärrän! Minä tästä hipsin pois häiritsemästä. Adieu!"

Francis heilautti kättään ja juoksi nurkan taakse. Pian hänen kasvonsa ilmestyivät näkyviin nurkan takaa.

"Sisälle siitä! Tai minä haen Heracleen!" hän huusi Sadiqille, mutta häipyi häiritsemästä, kohti talon salaista viinikelleria.

Sadiq raotti hiljalleen Hondan huoneen ovea. Ovi narahti. Huoneessa oli hämärää. Sadiq ei tiennyt mitään Frnciksen suunnitelmasta, vaan astui sisään huoneeseen tietämättään, että huoneessa olikin Heracles, ei Honda. Tottakai Sadiq piti Hondasta kovasti, kuten Heracleskin. Sadiq tuhahti. Häntä inhotti jo pelkästään nähdä Honda ja Heracles yhdessä. Heracles tuhisi tyytyväisenä sängyssä Sadiqin istuessa hänen viereensä. Sadiq pujotti kätensä Heracleen, jonka luuli olevan Honda, paidan alle. Heracles inahti ja käänsi kylkeään. Sadiq siveli Heracleen pehmeää ihoa hellästi ja pujottaen varovasti kättään yhä alemmas aina genitaalialueelle asti. Silloin Heracles heräsi ja pamautti valot päälle.

"Mitä h****ttiä!" Heracles karjahti nähdessään Sadiqin vieressään.

Sadiq tuijotti Heraclesta saamatta sanaa suustaan. Vihoissaan Heracles repäisi naamion Sadiqin kasvoilta. Sadiq säikähti naamionsa irtoamista ja horjahti sängyltä vetäen Heracleen vahingossa mukanaan. Heracleen ja Sadiqin huulet yhtyivät kevyeen suudelmaan heidän pudotessaan lattialle. Sekä Sadiqin että Heracleen kasvot punoittivat pahemman kerran Heracleen irrottaessa huulensa Sadiqin makeilta, pehmeiltä huulilta. Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin.

'Älä katso minua noin!' Sadiq älähti mielessään ja käänsi katseensa Heracleen kasvoista.

Hetken hiljaisuuden kuluttua Heracles, punaisena kuin tomaatti, nousi lattialta.

'Hiton pervo...' hän ajatteli koskettaessaan huuliaan. 'Todellakin...'

"...nioni..." Sadiq mutisi lattialla. "Saanko... naamioni?"

Heracles vilkaisi punastelevaa, katsekontaktia välttelevää Sadiqia ja hymähti.

'Ei! Älä punastele noin!' Kreikka karjahti mielessään.  
Hän ojensi naamiota Sadiqille ja silloin, heidän heidän kätensä koskettivat toisiaan. Heracles veti nopeasti kätensä takaisin. Sadiqin käsien lämpö tuntui hänen kädessään.

"Umm... Kiitos... tai jotain..." Sadiq mumisi. "Ja anteeksi..."

"Mitä sanoit?" Heracles kysyi punehtuen jälleen.

Tottakai hän oli kuullut, mitä Sadiq sanoi. Sadiq ei vastannut. Väläytti vain nolona tyypillisen virnistyksensä ja käveli ovelle. Silloin jokin naksahti Heracleen sisällä.

'Älä..!' kuiski pieni ääni hänen päässään.

Äänestä välittämättä Heracles ryntäsi Sadiqin perään ajattelematta sen kummemmin ja tarttui Sadiqia kädestä. Sadiq käänsi katseensa Heracleen kauniisiin, smaradgin vihreisiin silmiin. Vapaalla kädellään hän silitti Heracleen poskea. Heracles veti Sadiqin lähelleen ja suuteli naamiomiestä. Sadiq yhtyi suudelmaan ja pujotti kätensä Heracleen ympärille.

'Miksi näin tapahtuu? Eihän Heracles pidä minusta, enkä minä liiemmin hänestä..._' _Sadiq mietti heidän peruuttaessa sängylle._  
_

'Mitä minä oikein teen!?_' _Heracles ajatteli vetäessään Sadiqin päälleen ja kiskoessaan paitaa pois miehen päältä.

Tunteet veivät kuitenkin voiton järjestä. Turhat vaatteet ja sosiaaliset normit heitettiin nopeasti romukoppaan.  
Heidän huoneensa oven takana Francis naureskeli itseskseen viinipullo kainalossaan, kun Honda tuli kylvystä.

"Joko Heracles heräsi?" hän kysyi ranskalaiselta.

"Oui", Francis vastasi virnistäen.

Honda painoi korvansa hetkeksi ovea vasten.

"Ketä tuolla...!" hän huudahti.

"Shh!" Francis sähähti ja Honda läimisi käden suunsa eteen.

"Heracles ja Sadiq?" Honda kuiskasi. "Mitä sinä teit?"

"Minäkö? En mitään. Kunhan vain johdatin rakastuneet sielut yhteen", Francis sanoi ja naurahti. "Otatko viiniä?"

Honda huokaisi.

"Hohoo! Mitäs ne nyt..." Francis naureskeli ja kuunteli.

Honda pyöräytti silmiään. "Jää sinä siihen sitten, minä menen nukkumaan", hän sanoi ja nappasi viinipullon Francikselta.

"Hei! Anna pulloni takaisin!" mies huudahti ja kompuroi Hondan perään.

"Et saa. Muuten olet kännissä kuin kappa vielä huomennakin. Nyt nukkumaan."

"Trouble fête..." Francis mutisi ja meni pettyneenä nukkumaan, ilman pulloaan.

Aamulla Sadiq heräsi auringonpaisteeseen. Heracles nukkui kerällä kuin kissa puoliksi Sadiqin vatsan päällä.

'Kuinka tuo tyyppi pystyy nukkumaan tuollaisessa asennossa?' Sadiq mietti ja pörrötti samalla hellästi Heracleen hiuksia.

"Huomenta", Heracles sanoi herätessään ja hymyili viattomasti.

"Huomenta", Sadiq vastasi ja suukotti Heracleen otsaa.

"Kello on aika paljon. Pitäisi nousta ylös", Sadiq sanoi ja yritti nousta istumaan, mutta Heracles tyrkkäsi hänet takaisin makuulleen.

"Ei vielä", hän protestoi ja painoi päänsä Sadiqin rinnalle.

"Entä Honda?" Sadiq kysyi.

"Honda? Honda! Unohdin hänet!" Heracles parahti ja hyppäsi sängystä. "Kalsarit, kalsarit? Missä ne ovat?!"

"Täällä", Sadiq sanoi.

Heracles nappasi kalsarinsa Sadiqilta.

"Kiitti!" Heracles sanoi ja yritti pukea paitaa samaanaikaan kalsareiden kanssa päälleen.

Sadiq pyöräytti silmiään ja nousi pukemaan.

Ja oli loppujen lopuksi pukenut nopeammin kuin Heracles.

"Ala tulla!" Heracles vikisi ovella.

"Mene sinä edeltä. Olisi epäilyttävää, jos Honda näkisi meidän tulevan samaanaikaan", Sadiq sanoi ja petasi sänkyä.

"Tule sitten kohta", Heracles huikkasi ja lähti juoksemaan käytävällä.

Sadiq hymyili.

'Mistä minä muka hänessä pidän?' hän ajatteli.

Ruokasalissa Honda ja Francis olivat aamiaisella.

"Ohayo, Heracles-san", Honda sanoi ja siemaili teetä Heracleen tullessa ruokasaliin. "Lainasin keittiötä. Saako olla munakasta?"

"Ehh? Ei kiitos", Heracles vastasi ja istuutui pöytään.

Hän ojensi kätensä leipäkoria kohti, mutta Sadiq nappasi sen hänen nenänsä edestä ja näytti Heracleelle kieltään.

'Mitäh?' Heracles järkyttyi. 'Vietimme juuri yön yhdessä ja sinä olet kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut!'

"Umm, Sadiq-san..." Honda aloitti. "Tuo oli aika epäkohteliasta."

"Ei haittaa", Heracles sanoi ja nousi ylös. "Ei ole enää nälkä."

Hän käveli ulos ruokasalista ovet paukkuen.

'Suunnitelmani taisi epäonnistua', Francis ajatteli olkiaan kohauttaen. 'Harmi.'

'Mitäköhän yöllä tapahtui?' Honda mietti.

Sadiq katseli Heracleen perään tyynenä. Ei hymyä. Ei mitään. Vain tyyneys.  
Heracles nieleskeli itkuaan. Hän ryntäsi siihen huoneeseen, jossa oli nukkunut viime yönä Sadiqin kanssa. Heracles rojahti sängylle ja itki. Sänky tuoksui Sadiqin makealle hajuvedelle. Heracles oli vihainen. Hänen kätensä osuivat paperiin, joka oli jätetty tyynyn alle, ja pieneen pussiin, jonka sisällä oli lokoumi-makeisia.  
Paperi oli kirje. Sadiqilta Heracleelle.

_Olen pahoillani, jos tänään loukkaan sinua.  
Uskon kuitenkin, että niin on parasta,  
sillä siten kukaan ei voi koskaan tietää miten paljon sinua rakastan._ _Myös sinä tiedät niin olevan paras._  
_Voimme molemmat jatkaa elämäämme normaalisti; sinä et pidä minusta, enkä minä sinusta.  
Vaikka molemmat tiedämme sen vihan tunteen olevan harhaa.  
Pysytään vihamiehinä.  
_

Heracles puristi kirjeen myttyyn.

"Miten minä voisin enää ikinä esittää vihaavani sinua?" hän kuiskasi ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleen poskeltaan.

Loppu


End file.
